An Unexpected Blooming Love
by laughsalottie
Summary: Kagome is raped by Sesshomaru to make Inuyasha suffer, but when Inuyasha is dead, Sesshomaru finds out Kagome is pregnant! What will happen? Will Kagome be killed when she gets there or will he keep her?
1. Chapter 1

I am in no way the owner of the characters in this story even though i wish i was. I am NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF ..so just to be clear.. I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THESE CHARACTERS

It's a clear blue sky out in the feudal era in Japan. Nothing could ever disrupt this day. Shippo, following Kagome, jumps into her arms and snuggles to fall asleep. Kagome smiles and continues walking through the woods as a way to enjoy the day

I wonder what Inuyasha is doing. He's been gone for a long time. He's probably just in a tree blowing off steam from his hot head, Kagome reassures herself.

Meanwhile--------

"Sesshomaru, I have a score to settle with you", Inuyasha yells at his brother

"Certainly," sesshomaru says with no emotion, "Now die!"

With that, Sesshomaru withdrawls Tokijin and runs swiftly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha removes Tetsusaiga, but Seshomaru is too quick and wacks it out of his hand.

Kagome senses something wrong and runs toward Sesshomaru's castle

"Kagome, what's wrong, " Shippo muffles still half asleep.

"I think Inuyasha is in trouble" Kagome says worridley.

"Feh, I don't need that sword, I can kill you with my own two hands" Inuyasha yells,

" Blades of Dragon" (not sure if that is an attack)

Sesshomaru dodges his attack and with Tokijin, stabs Inuyasha into his left shoulder

"Damn it," Sesshomaru mutters, "so close to his heart."

Inuyasha winces in pain but grabs Tetsusaiga and yells "WIND SCAR"

At that moment, Kagome reaches the castle and sees the Wind scar in effect.

"Shippo, I want you to go get Sango and Miroku, ok?"

"But Kagome, what will you do, will u be ok?

"go shippo, I'll be fine. Inuyasha will protect me if anything happens"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Shippo runs off into the forest.

Kagome looks at the direction from which the windscar came and runs toward

"You can't kill me that easily" Inuyasha declares, holding his left shoulder

"today will be the day you will die little brother" and with that he runs with Tokjin to apply the finishing blow but Inuyasha jumps out of the way. Sesshomaru sees what Inuaysha did and quickly jumps, stabbing his brother into the stomach with his poisonous claws.

Inuyasha falls to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach, now with a gaping hole in it.

Kagome at this moment runs in and sees Inuyasha on the ground with Sesshomaru smiling devilishly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome screams, "Inuyasha"

"run Inuyasha yells, while struggling to save her."

Sesshomaru looks behind him and sees the determined Kagome running toward Inuyasha and quickly snatches her by the throat.

Kagome gasps for air while she dangles from Sesshomaru's clutch with his deadly claws.

"let her go, it's me you want." Inuyasha says.

" Why do you defend this stupid wench, she's a weak human. Just like your mother. She doesn't deserve to be in this world." Sesshomaru barks out with his blank stare.

Sesshomaru's clutch on Kagome tightens, letting out a painful gasp for air from Kagome.

"LET HERE GO" Inuyasha grabs tetsusaiga and runs toward Sesshomaru with his eyes flickering red. Inuyasha is about to release the windscar when Sesshomaru holds Kagome in front of him, as if a shield. Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks.

"Damn it" Inuyasha mutters, " LET HER GO OR I'LL CHOP YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES"

Seshomaru laughs as he clutches her tigher and tighter until she faints and is on the verge of death. He holds her bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing to her" Inuyasha worriedly yells

"This wench of yours will be useful to me"

"You don't dare lay a hand on her"

Sesshomaru creates a barrier with the Tensaiga, because Kagome is dieing and the Tenseiga is trembling.( the barrier part i made up)

Inuyasha tries windscarring the barrier open but is unable.

Sessomaru says " I want you to suffer Inuyasha, before you die"

With that, Sessomaru slowly removes Kagome's green skirt and underwear and inserts his member into her. Kagome groans in pain unconsciously, being helpless. INuyasha stares horrified and is trying to save her but is unable. sessomaru is constantly banging himself against Kagome, making Inuyasha filled with rage. Five minutes later, kagome regains consciousness and notices what is happening so she screams and tries to move away but Sessomaru swiftly clamps her hands to the ground. Kagome is wailing and screaming in pain and fright, and slowly turns her head to her right to see Inuyasha gushing blood from his wounds but still trying to save her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome helplessy yells as Sessomaru stops abruptly and with Tokijin, sticks the sword into Inuyasha's chest, just missing his heart.

Kagome gets up and quickly put on her clothes with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha, now on the ground growls, " Kagome , stay back"

Kagome stops, her hands clasped together, she stands there worried.

"Now to finish you off, Sessomaru uses his deadly whip and spins around, hitting Inuyasha dead straight every time. With Sessomaru coming to a stop, Kagome, who was laying on the ground to not get hit, runs to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha " she wails.

Kagome lays on Inuyasha and sobs. Inuyasha takes his last breath and says " KAGOME, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU BUT..." without finishing his sentence, Inuyasha exhales and dies with his head in Kagome's arms.

Kagome weeps on INuyasha until Sessomaru grabs her by the arm, making her wince in pain as his claws dig into her skin. His face full with rage, Kagome is carried bridal style with no complaint for fear of being killed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru runs with Kagome in his arm to the bedrooms of his castle.

"There, now you stay here until I figure out what to do with you" Sesshomaru roughly releases Kagome into the room, making her fall to her knees. With that, the door is locked and she is there to stay.

What the heck do I want that wench for. I don't need her, so why do I have her in my palace. I can kill her right now and I wouldn't care although I have more important matters than to deal wth Inuyasha's wench.

With that Sessomaru, drenched in Inuyasha's blood, changed his blood stained robed into a new one and ran off to meet with the lord from the Eastern Lands to settle a score.

---------------MEANWHILE----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope we can save Kagome" Sango worriedly says to Miroku.

" don't worry, she's with Inuyasha. Nothing will happen to her"

"I hope shes' ok" Shippo says, wiping a tear away.

"Don 't worry shippo, all will be ok" sango cuddles him

Kirara flys them to the castle. Upon reaching their destination, they follow the Wind scar Inuyasha had left behind. All is quiet and the scent of blood is strong. They run to the clearing to see blood everywhere and a lifeless Inuyasha laying on the ground.

"Inuyasha" Miroku and Sango yell.

Sango covers up Shippo's eyes while Miroku approaches Inuyasha to see if he's ok.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku checks his pulse and turns to Sango.

"He's gone"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..what am I supposed to do in this room" Kagome collapses onto the bed. " there is absolutely nothing to do. I'll probably die of boredom before Sesshomaru can even kill me"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! In comes a servant carrying a plate of rice and fish and places it on the table. As the servant was entering, rin stood before the door, waiting for the servant to leave. Rin walks into the room and stands next to the bed, peering at Kagome with her eyes closed.

"Hi" rin says happily. Kagome's eyes open and a smile spreads across her face seeing the child.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm rin, you must be Kagome. Lord Sessomaru was muttering something about you when he left. Lord Sesshomaru leaves a lot, but I like being with him. Sometimes he lets me travel with him if it's not dangerous"

Kagome wonders why Sessomaru would keep a young girl if he despises humans so much. Why was he muttering my name anyways. Hm..

"Do you want to play? I have no one to play with and Jaken is a boring meanie, so will you?" Rin's face all bright and cheery waits for Kagome.

"Sure, I'm bored here anyways. Let's go"

Rin holds Kagome's hand and leads her through the many hallways to get outside. Kagome stares at the scenery and is amazed at how beautiful it is up here with the trees and animals and flowers. Rin continues guiding Kagome until they reach a garden full with all the flowers you can ever imagine.

" I love flowers and they smell soooooo nice that I come here every day." Rin dashes into the garden laughing and picks flowers while Kagome sits on the hill overlooking the garden, solemnly thinking about Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, why'd you have to die? I love you. Why? Why? What was it you were going say to me but didn't finish? _

A tear rolls down Kagome's cheek and she puts her head into her arms. Rin is meanwhile holding a huge bouquet of daisies, chrysanthemums, roses and irises that she can barely see where she is going. She sees Kagome on the top of the hill and runs with the bouquet to her.

"Kagome, look what I have for you" Rin yells delightfully

Kagome raises her tear stained face to see an overjoyed 8 year old running with a bouquet of flowers toward her.

Rin approaches Kagome and stands with the bouquet behind her back.

"Kagome, this is for you" Rin shows the bouquet and gives it to Kagome

Kagome smells the flowers and her sadness slowly melts away with the love and compassion the young child has shown her.

"Thank you Rin, I love flowers." Kagome puts her face into the flowers to smell them again, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Kagome, come with me, I have something else to show you." Kagome, holding the bouquet, runs with Rin to a beautiful river with a cascading waterfall.

"Oh Rin, this is..is… beautiful. How did you find it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru lets me explore this part of the castle but he says I can't go anywhere else except the garden and this waterfall."

" Kagome, wanna go swimming? I can't swim well, but there's a shallow end near the waterfall where I play by myself, but playing with someone else is some much more fun. Please?"

Seeing the child's yearning to play with her, Kagome sucked up the sorrow in her heart and agreed to join her.

They splashed and played for over and hour when suddenly giant logs were coming down the waterfall.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Rin.

-----------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru is dashing towards the Easter Land to meet with Lord Sunksei, he's thinking about what happened that day.

Why did I hurt that half-breed's wench? She's no use to me. I should have just killed here then and there. But she had this beautiful aroma of vanilla and lilac. Stop it. I am not going to fall for a human. Am I falling for a human? No, I do not want stupid Inuyasha's wench. I should go back and kill her,but I this meeting is very important.

Sesshomaru continues dashing at his super fast speed when suddenly he stops in the middle of his forest. He inhales deeply and smells vanilla and lilac but also the scent of Rin.

What the heck is that wench doing out of that room. I ordered those servants to keep her locked in there until I came back and what is Rin doing with her?

With anger pulsing through his veins he turns around and at the speed of light, dashes toward the smell.

_That wench is dead when I get to her_

"KAGOME!!!! Help me!!!" rin screams as she's being carried downstream by the current.

Kagome struggles staying above water , sputtering water constantly.

"Rin, I'm coming for you!!!!!!1"

Kagome starts swim toward scream and flailing Rin but is suddenly hit hard in the head by an approaching log, forcing her underwater.

"Kagome!!!!" rin screams, seeing what just happened.

Kagome, being carried by the current underwater, hears Rin and resurfaces to save her. Sputtering and breathing deeply, Kagome grabs onto a log and tries swimming closer to Rin who is now bobbing up and down in the water as she is being carried downstream. Kagome's eyes widen as she sees another waterfall approaching. Kagome lets go of the log and screams,

"rin hold on tight, I'm coming"

Kagome swims faster and faster until she is only a foot away from her. The waterfall is quickly approaching and the logs are about to hit us. The waterfall is only a few feet away and I'm 6 inches from Rin when

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screams Rin as she's on the edge of the waterfall.

"Gotcha, I say while holding onto a rock jutting out of the side of the river and holding Rin by her wrist.

Rin looks up relieved, but looks down and screams again. There is a 60 foot drop to the bottom which will kill both of them. The rock Kagome is holding onto can't hold them both and it's slowly coming out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Rin are about to fall with the rock that's holding them up getting looser and looser. They scream with fright and the rock releases its hold to the river, releasing Rin and Kagome to fall to their deaths screaming

The scent of Kagome and Rin is approaching quickly as Sesshomaru is dodging trees to punish Kagome and Rin. As he's approaching the castle and the river before it, he sees Kagome and Rin screaming and falling. He jumps and grabs both of them, one under each arm and places them on the ground.

Kagome and Rin breathe heavily for a few minutes, happy to be alive. Sesshomaru's blood is boiling._ How could that stupid wench endanger Rin. I will kill her when Rin goes inside._

Regaining her strength, Rin smiles

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving us" she smiles a toothy smile.

"Rin, please go inside the castle immediately." Sesshomaru orders, his blood raging.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin is about to leave when she turns around to Kagome.

"kagome, thank you too for saving me, or else Lord Sesshomaru would have been too late." Rin hugs Kagome and skips toward the castle.

Sesshomaru had his hand tight on the Tokijin, but then released it after hearing this.

_This wench saved Rin? I think I should see if she's truly loyal._

"Wench, you are not to leave the room you are put in, Understand?" showing no emotion Sesshomaru turns around and leaves toward the Eastern Lands.

Kagome is about to say that her name is Kagome, not wench, but he's already left by then. Kagome shivering, walks up to the castle and is directed into her room where she is then locked into by one of the servants. She changes and falls asleep instantly upon laying on the bed.

NEXT MORNING……

Kagome wakes up refreshed to the smell of eggs on a tray on the table. She scarfs down those eggs but then throws up in the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"I must not be feeling well after yesterday. I should rest." Kagome walks to the bed and lays down, thinking about what's just happened in the past day.

_Inuyasha's now dead and my friends don't even know where I am. They're probably worried sick. I'm probably going to die when Sesshomaru returns. At least Rin will keep me company. Wait, why were logs coming down from the waterfall yesterday. Hm… I wonder if.._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Kagome replied.

In skipped Rin all happy and cheerful with a bruise on her cheek.

"Rin, what happened. Why do you have a bruise?" Kagome asked worriedly , sitting on the edge of the bed.

"this?" pointing to her bruise, " I got this when I got hit by a log.

"Come here Rin, it probably hurts because it's so big, but I'll make you feel better." With that, Kagome took Rin in her lap and snuggled her until she fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep as well.

----------------MEANWHILE----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru is dashing toward the Eastern Lands at twice the speed to make his appointment on time. When arriving at the castle, Lord Senksai greets Sesshomaru and they discuss who will own the land around the mountain because both lords' families believe it belongs to them. They have fight to the death, Sesshomaru winning by stabbing the lord with his Tokijin into his heart.

2 HOURS LATER,…..

Sesshomaru is returning to his castle to keep control. He first goes to see Kagome and make sure she doesn't need to be punished. He enters her room which is halfway open to see Kagome holding Rin while both of them are sleeping cuddled up together on her bed.

Sesshomaru instantly feels a pang of desire to lay beside Kagome. _No, I don't want to lay next to that filthy human of Inuyasha's. Although I want to lay next to her and inhale here sweet aroma..NO, I won't._

Sesshomaru with his blank gaze walks over to the two and wakes them up by grabbing Kagome by the wrist, causing his claws to cut into her skin and for her to wince in pain. Rin rubs her eyes

"Oh hi Lord Sesshomaru." Rin says cheerfully.

"Rin, I don't want you coming into this room ever again or speaking to Kagome, understood."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Rins say glumly as she leaves the room

"Wench, you are nothing but trouble. I don't know why I kept you here in the first place." Sesshomaru throws Kagome to the ground with a thud, suddenly smelling salt and blood.

He turns around and is walking out of the room when Kagome says,

"Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru burns with rage that this miko even dares to interrogate him. But he calmly states

"that is of no concern to you" and walks out of the room

_That wench needs to be punished, but not here. She needs to know who is boss._

Sesshomaru is walking down the hallway past Rin's room when Rin peeps out of her room.

"Lord Sessomaru, where are you going, can I come with you?

Sesshomaru stops walking with his back to Rin and replies, " No Rin, I have important business to do that would be too dangerous for you. Stay in your room and do not go outside. Understand?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Rin turns back and closes her door.

Sesshomaru orders all the servants to stay indoors for the next 2 days because of his "business"

Kagome is on the floor crying while her wound on her arm gushes blood. She weakly stands to her feet and wipes her tears. _I'll be fine, no need to cry. I'll just run away tomorrow. I don't need to be treated like this. Sango and Miroku will help me._

Kagome walks into the bathroom and sees her tear stained face and arm. She washes her arm with warm water while wincing in pain and removes medication from her backpack.

"Ouch " she yelps while spraying her arm with disinfectant.

" I didn't know it'd hurt this much.

Kagome suddenly feels nauseous and throws up twice. "I guess I really don't feel well. Throwing up 4 times in 2 days is not normal" She feels her head but it's cool. "Hm..i wonder what's wrong with me." With that she throws up again. Her body aching and her knees wobbling, Kagome stumbles to the bed and sleeps till morning.

-------------------------NEXT MORNING----------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru is outside his castle, waiting for Bankotsku, the leader of all monster demons, to arrive. Bankotsku wouldn't settle to have their battle at any other place because he threatened to send all his demons to his castle and eat his Rin and everyone inside while also destroying his castle.

That stupid demon leader can't ever make it on time. He was supposed to be here last night. Where the hell is he.

Sesshomaru is standing on the hill overlooking the garden, deep in thought of his treatment toward Kagome.

_Why is it that I didn't kill her last night? Rin wasn't there, so why did I hold back. Am I starting to become fond of her. NO, I don't like any miko's and wenches such as Kagome._

While clearing that thought from his head, Bankotsku spots Sesshomaru and prepares for battle. Sesshomaru, senses the demon, removes Tokijin stands calmly as ever, awaiting the first attack.

Kagome wakes up to the sunshine peering through. She rubs her eyes an lays awake in bed for awhile._ I need to leave this place before Sesshomaru kills me. But then, why hasn't he done so already. Hm…I know, when the servant comes in, I'll stick gum to the side of the door which will prevent it from locking._

Proud of herself for thinking of this plan, Kagome takes out a stick of gum from her backpack and chews on while opening the closet and putting on a red kimono with a flowery design at the bottom. When the servant comes in with her breakfast of a muffin and toast, Kagome jumps off the bed and personally thanks the servant who is by now dazed.

"Thank you so much for bringing me breakfast."

"Um, your welcome?" the servant is confused and is about to leave.

Kagome is following him to the door.

"No need to worry about closing this huge door, I'll do it." With the servants back turned to leaving, Kagome takes out the piece of gum and sticks it to the inside of the door where the lock is supposed to click into place. She closes the door and has her back on it , smiling.

Yes! Ok, now I have to figure out how I'm going to leave. Hm…maybe if…maybe if I sneak down the hallway without anyone noticing, I'll be safe. Sesshomaru is away anyways so I'll be safe.

Kagome is gathering her items by now as fast as she can to escape when she suddenly becomes nauseous again and runs to the bathroom. After throwing up again and rinsing her mouth, she wonders, _what is wrong with me? It must be this place._

Kagome grabs her green school outfit and changes into it, noticing that it's become slightly tighter. _Hm, I must have gained some weight. Oh well, I'll lose it while running away._

Kagome slowly opens the door, peers to both sides of the hallway and starts running with adrenaline pumping through her blood when suddenly she stops dead in her tracks to the sound of a young child's voice.

"Kagome, where are you going?" rin askes puzzled while peering out of her room.

"Um, Rin, I'm taking a walk to stretch my legs." Kagome thinks off the top of her head.

"Oh, ok then. Maybe later we can play?" Rin askes cheerfully.

"Uh. Maybe. I'm not sure if I'll be up to it."

"Ok." Rin replies closing her door to play with her toys.

Phew, close call. Good thing it wasn't a servant.

Kagome continues running , searching frantically for a way out.

Sesshomaru is staring straight at Bankotsku.

"Well well well, you've decided to finally show up."

" I had to stop a couple of times to fight other demons."

"I see, but you are hear now so DIE" Sesshomaru dashes toward Bankotsku with the Tokijin and jumps to slice of his head when Bankotsku jumps out of the way.

"it's not going to be that easy to kill me Sesshomaru. I'm not the leader of all monster demons for nothing."

With that Bankotsku, once a slightly bluish demon with short black hair and very muscular demon that looks as if in human form, transforms into a 50 foot version of himself.

Sesshomaru looks up and smirks. _Ha, I can beat him easily. _Sesshomaru runs with the Tokijin and inflicts a wound on Bankotsku, chopping off his hand. Landing on the ground, Sesshomaru waits for Bankotsku to cry or react, but instead, he laughs as his hand slowly reattaches itself to him.

Damn it 

Sesshomaru again slashes of Bankotsku's hands, legs and head, and again sees theme reattach.

"Sesshomaru, if you cannot defeat me, you and everyone you love will die."

"I love no one" Sesshomaru replies without the miss of a beat.

"Could've had me fooled. I can see right through you."

Sesshomaru kept his blank face the same way, showing no emotion.

Rin, please stay away from here and please be safe.

Kagome is running frantically searching for away out. Hallways and hallways just keep appearing but no exit. Finally , after passing the same hallway for the third time, she takes the straight route and sees the exit up ahead.

Wow, why haven't I seen any servants. Usually they're bustling around this place. Are they hiding from Sesshomaru. Ha, I wouldn't blame them if they were.

Kagome opens the door and runs outside with the wind biting at her face. The wind was soo loud that she didn't' notice Sesshomaru and Bankotsku fighting on the hill. She looks around to see which way to go when she notices the two demons fighting. She quickly removes her arrows, just in case and starts running the other way.

I hope he doesn't notice me.

Sesshomaru is once again trying to kill Bankotsku, tiring out quickly, when he smells vanilla and lavender. He turns to his left and sees Kagome running toward the river, allowing himself to be hit to the ground by Bankotsku.

"I can see your mind is somewhere else Sesshomaru, which will lead to your downfall." Bankotsku runs and stomps, sending a great amount of power through the ground to reach anyone for 2 miles around and knock them out. Sesshomaru jumps before he can feel the full effects of this, but he senses the power rapidly spreading throughout his land in all directions, about to hit Kagome.

Kagome is running quickly, but suddenly senses something fast approaching. The next moment a buzz goes through her body and she falls to the ground.

Sesshomaru sees this and his heart flops. Bankotsku on the other hand laughs

"Weak human, she'll die in the next 5 hours."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's heart flops again seeing Kagome helpless. _Why do I suddenly feel a yearning to save her? I do not love her, she is a weak miko who is my brothers wench. For all I care she can die._

Bankotsku looks at the girl and smiles. The next second he's running toward her.

Sesshomaru runs after him and chops of his head. As it reattaches itself Sesshomaru says,

"It is me you're here to fight, not the girl."

Bankotsku replies, " I see you're not fond of her, but seeing a miko die by me is such a pleasure."

Bankotsku rapidly starts running toward Kagome, leaving the battle. Sesshomaru glides across the land and scoops up Kagome just as Bankotsku is about to kill her with his 6 foot long foot.

"So you are fond of this girl Sesshomaru. You are willing to protect her, are you not?"

Kagome is slowly waking up to see herself in Sesshomarus arms. Her heart flutters. _Why am I here? Why is my heart beating so hard? Do I love him?NO, he's probably just going to let me die._

Sesshomaru replies, "I have nothing to protect. This miko will be killed by me alone for certain reasons. Killing her will be done by me and not my rival."

Kagome suddenly faints from hearing this. Sesshomaru notices Kagome has gone limp, and places her in the garden of flowers.

Sesshomaru grabs his Tokijin. "Now lets finish what we've started."

Sesshomaru dashes toward Bankotsku and stabs him in the heart, causing him to scream in pain while clutching his heart. Bankotsku is stumbling along and Sesshomaru jumps and uses his poisonous claws to stab him into his heart again, making Bankotsku die instantly, falling to the ground with a thud.

Satisfied with his work, he peers over his shoulder to see Kagome peacefully sleeping. _Now is the perfect time to kill. _

Sesshomaru with his claws poised to strike, runs toward Kagome when Kagome starts shifting and wakes up and screams a piercing scream as Sesshomaru is running toward her with his claws about to slash her throat. Kagome is scrambling backwards with her heart beating a mile a minute. Suddenly Kagome stops and her hands go to her abdomen as she notices her abdomen get slightly larger.

"Wh..what's happening." Kagome's face shows puzzlement and confusion.

Sesshomaru is almost at her when he sees her clutch her abdomen in puzzlement and her aroma of vanilla and lilac is slightly different, possessing the smell of…of….HIMSELF.

He's still running with his claws poised, and grabs her throat and lifts her off the ground.

"Wench, what is the meaning of this." Sesshomaru's eyes flickering red with rage.

"I..I… was running away from here. I didn't mean to-----"

"No, I mean your scent has changed. What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru, still holding Kagome's throat with his claws now sniffs her lower stomach, noticing that she smells of himself and is carrying a child.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks worriedly while gasping for air 

Sesshomaru slowly lifts his face until his face is mere centimeters from Kagome's and is staring her in the eyes. Kagome looks into his eyes and blushes, making her look down.

Kagome coughs from lack of air and Sesshomaru lets her fall to the ground. Kagome feels her throat but sees it is not scratched. Sesshomaru again stares at Kagome. _What the hell happened that that wench is pregnant? _ Thinking for a bit, Sesshomaru realizes something._ Damn it! I must have gotten her pregnant when trying to make Inuyasha suffer. Damn it ! Damn it! Damn it! _

Kagome is looking at Sesshomaru, wondering what he's thinking about when without answering his question says,

"I better be going" Kagome gets up slowly and starts running toward the river with Sesshomaru looking at her.

Kagome runs as fast as her legs can carry her but her head is spinning in circles and she starts falling when Sesshomaru runs toward her and catches her with her head on his chest. Kagome looks up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a softer expression on his face.

"As long as you're bearing my child, I don't want you to be harmed in any way." With that Sesshomaru picks up Kagome bridal style and carries her speeding fast to the castle.

On the way Kagome is wondering about many things such as _why is he being so nice to me? Why is my heart fluttering, I do not love him,….or do I? _Kagome then fainted.

Sesshomaru felt her body go limp and looked down. Her calm and peaceful face was hard not to look at. He moved his eyes to her abdomen to see the tiny bump forming. _My child will be born in about 5 months. Why is it that I don't kill her and the child? Then I won't have to deal with a baby hanyou._

Sesshomaru entered the castle and entered his room and placed Kagome on his King sized bed. Without thinking twice, he bent down and kissed her forehead but quickly left the room afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if my story isn't too good. I've gotten a review that made me depressed a bit but it's my first story so I'm over it. And the raping part…I wanted to cut that out but I wanted Kagome pregnant so I didn't know how to fix that. Sry.

Chapter 5

Night passes and soon enough the sunshine is peering through the glass, casting onto Kagome while she awakens. Kagome stretches out her arms and yawns.

_What now? Am I supposed to lay here all day ? _

Kagome scopes the room and sees the faint yellow colored walls and the grand furniture made of maple. She gets up from the humongous bed and walks over to the closet, wondering what Sesshomaru has in there.

_He wears the same thing every day. Doesn't he have any other clothes as a Lord? _Kagome slowly opens his closet and sees the same white outfit that he wears. _I guess he doesn't like change._ Kagome steps into the walk in closet and inspects everything to see if there's anything she can wear because her clothes are obviously too tight on her. Peering behind all of Sesshomaru's clothes and under everything, she finds a white box with a cherry blossom tree painted on it and a bow. She opens it and sees a stunningly beautiful red kimono with a cherry blossom design crawl up to the top. Kagome's eyes stare at the beautiful kimono, running her hands on it to feel the silkiness.

_I hope Sesshomaru won't get mad at me for wearing this, but I have no choice. It's the only thing I can wear. _With that Kagome peels off her school girl outfit and puts on the kimono. It fits her like a glove and isn't too tight or too loose; just right. Kagome twirls around and smiles.

Satisfied with her dress, she decides to see Rin because Sesshomaru never said she couldn't leave _this _room. Kagome walks out the door and into the hallway, to go find Rin's room.

It can't be that hard. I was walking past it when trying to leave…Oh wait, but that was from the other room. I don't know where the heck I am.

Kagome ponders for a moment. "I know!" She starts walking down the long hallway until she sees one of the servants. "Wait a minute!" Kagome yells from 30 ft away. The servant holding 10 towels and has scraggly black hair jumps but turns around frightend. Kagome runs over to the servant

"Do you know where Rin's room is?"

"Uh…Uh.. I-It's O-over t-t-here"

"Thank you" Kagome walks off leaving the servant startled.

_So rin's room is really close by. How stupid could I have been. Oh, well, at least I'll be able to spend time with her._Kagome reaches a door with beautiful flowers carved into her door. _Wow, I could've known it was Rin's room if I just looked at the door. How stupid of me. _

Kagome enters the room and doesn't see Rin. _Aw, great. All this trouble for nothing._ Kagome sits down on Rin's flower covered bed and looks at her spacious room filled with vase after vase of flowers and toys scattered across the ground. Kagome, with her face in her hands starts wondering about what her child will look like._Will it have Sesshomaru's silver hair, or Kagome's brown eyes or his golden eyes._ Not hearing the door open and Rin walk in, Kagome falls over at Rin's voice.

"Hi Kagome" Rin says cheerfully holding a bouquet of tulips.

"Hi Rin," Kagome startled, picks herself up from the ground.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Rin asks while looking into her eyes

"I came to visit you. I missed you."

Rin's eyes start to water " I missed you too. You're like a mommy to me" Rin hugs Kagome's legs so Kagome lowers herself to Rin's level of view. "Rin, I'll always be there for you."

MEANWHILE……….

Sesshomaru is outside in the woods sitting under a tree. The birds are chirping and sunlight is streaming through the crevices where leaves aren't blocking it. Everything is so peaceful and quiet so he just sits there, thinking.

Even though Kagome is a miko and also Inuyasha's wench, I can't kill her for having my child. It is my child nonetheless. When that child is born, Kagome will be killed instantly so the child won't become attached to her. Then I'll have Jaken raise the child with my supervision and marry a full demon to have pups with. That'll work.

Sesshomaru gets up and starts heading back to the castle._ For the next 5 months I have no choice but to allow that wench to stay in my castle. I'll order the servants to bring her whatever she needs every day. Wait…why couldn't she get it herself? Those servants are there to help me. Am I starting to grow fond of that miko? _

Sesshomaru reaches the castle and walks to his room to have a little chat with Kagome. He opens the grand door but sees not Kagome._ Where is that stupid girl. Where the hell did she go off to?_

Sesshomaru closes the door with a loud clunk, showing his anger. He takes a big whiff of the air and smells her scent along with Rin's. _She's probably with Rin. _

Sesshomaru fast walks to Rin's room and opens the door quickly and without and notice to see Kagome and Rin playing with her dolls. His eyes flash red with anger with seeing Kagome wearing that red kimono.

Sesshomaru grabs Kagome and take her away from the room. Before she has a chance to say anything, she's back in his room. Rin looks to her left, feeling breeze, and Kagome is gone. "Where did you go?"

Kagome is plopped onto Sesshomaru's bed without hesitation and Sesshomaru is staring at her and his blood is boiling. His fingers are twitching with an urge to kill her but he sharply asks,

"Why weren't you in your room?"

"I wanted to go see Rin" Kagome answers calmly while fixing her kimono

Sesshomaru sees this and asks, "Why are you wearing that kimono?

" My clothes are too small for me because..of …you know….(Kagome points to stomach) …so I decided to find something to wear in your closet. As a matter of, you need a large variety of clothing because you have the samethingon everyday, although, I do the same thing. But, I actually do that because for school----"

"Silence" Sesshomaru says angrily

Sesshomaru feels an urge to kiss her all over because that red kimono accentuated her curves and he couldn't resist the color red.

With his urge about to give in, he declares, " You are not to leave this room without my permission." And with that, he leaves the room.

_I almost was all over that miko. What is it that finds me attracted to her _

"Damn it" Sesshomaru mutters slamming his fist on the ground outside the room. _I didn't even tell her my plans. But I can't go back there. It's too risky._

Sesshomaru walks off into rin's room.

"Hi Lord Sesshomaru." Rin turns around with a grin

Sesshomaru, standing at the door asks, " rin what do you think of Kagome staying her for a couple months?"

Rins eyes become wide and full of excitement. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I'd love tohave Kagome around here. She's like my mommy. She's fun, and helpful and she saved me from the rocks….remember?" Rin is hugging Sesshomaru's legs with excitement. Sesshomaru remembers that time clearly. Looking out into space, Sesshomaru remembers…._I was angry as hell because she left the castle. I never thought she'd be the one to save Rin's life. _Sesshomaru looked down and Rin was a happy little girl who loved everyone, especially himself and Kagome.

"Ok, Rin, it's time for you to go and eat some dinner."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin skips out of the room towards the kitchen.

MEANWHILE

"What right does he have of making me stay in this room of his. I want to leave, so I will" Kagome gets up and walks confidently to the door to open it. She tugs and twists and pulls, but the door wont' open. "obviously he wouldn't' leave the door unlocked if he wanted to keep me in." "Hmmmmm…." Kagome looks around and sees the window blowing the curtains to and for. "I'll just go through the window, how hard will that be"

Kagome takes her backpack and struggles to get through the window because it's pretty narrow and she isn't obviously as thin as she was before. Kagome squeezes through and tumbles into the bushes on the other side.

"Ow.' Kagome rubs her head. " Now to get out of this place. I don't want to spend a minute more in this here castle with bossy Sesshomaru."

Kagome starts walking towards the river, passing Rin's favorite garden and reaching the river in 10 minutes.

"My feet hurt." Kagome takes off her shoes and puts them into the running river . "Ah, that feels good."

She then gets up and leans on a tree rest. " I'll just rest for a couple minutes. Just a tiny nap"

Seshomaru is standing outside his room. _Should I go back in there, or just leave. No, I needa do this now, but…no, I'll come back later. She wont' leave. _

Sesshomaru go to the kitchen to see Rin eating fish. Seeing Sesshomaru, rin smiles. "Lord Sesshomaru, want some fish?"

Sesshomaru doesn't reply. He just walks straight past to go outside where he sits for hours under his favorite tree.

5 hours later

Sesshomaru decides to finally go speak to Kagome about his plans during her pregnancy. He's walking towards his room, but Kagome's scent is gone. Seshomaru is starting to worry so his pace quickens just a bit, because he doesn't want to seem worried about a human. He opens the door with strong force that have the door falls off the hinge. He looks around and sees that she's gone. _How the hell could she have gotten out?_ He looks around and sees the open window. _That stupid wench doesn't realize that demons are still out there looking for the leader of all monster demons. They could easily get her no and kill her. _"Damn it" he mutters under his breath.

Sesshomaru breaks through the window and dashes to find Kagome.

3 Hours before……..

"Should would capture her?" One green monster with a horn on his head asks.

"Naaa, we should just kill her and eat her. She's useless." The other green monster with 2 horns on his head answers.

The two monsters approach Kagome, who is still sleeping, and are about to kill her when a third female monster who is red with 1 horn is leaning on a tree says, " I wouldn't do that if I were you" The two male monsters turn around. "Shes' just a regular girl, she'll be a good meal."

"You nimwits, this girl is with the lord of the Western Lands. She has his scent along with hers.."

The monsters approach the girl and smell her. "yup she does smell like him, lets kill her then and make him sad." The green monster with the one horn says

"No you nimwit, Lets _kidnap_ her and then we will lure Sesshomaru into our trap and all of us demons will kill him for killing our leader. I tried killing that Rin girl he loves when she was swimming in this river by throwing logs into the river, but this girl saved her."

The monster with 2 horns picks up Kagome and they run off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Sry I haven't been continueing writing. I know this story was weird in the beginning but I'm trying my best.. I'm going to australia in a week so don't expect any updates for a while..i know it's been months..i'm sry..but don't give up on me..

Sesshomaru dashes through the forest, following Kagome's scent, but he stops at the river. He senses that Kagome was once here about…2 hours ago.

_Damn it. Where the hell is she? Her scent stops here…maybe I need to go further on _ Sesshomaru jumps from rock to rock up the waterfall and dashes alongside the river._ I smell it. That scent. Kagome's mixed in with dried up flesh…the mrunka's. I need to get there fast if I want to save my child before they devour her. _ With that, Sesshomaru runs at light speed.

--MEANWHILE

"Can we eat her NOW? I'm starving" the green mrunka (monster) with the one horn asks the red mrunka.

"No you nimwit. Don't you dare try to ruin my plans." The female mrunka wackes the green one horned mrunka on the head, making him fall over. He crawls back towards the wall of the cave in which they're waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. Kagome is tied to a large icicle thing jutting out of the ceiling. The vines are tied right below her breasts, below her abdomen, and her legs. He hands are tied together behind the icicle thing and her head is hanging down in a deep sleep.

The green , 1 horned mrunka bumps into the icicle, waking up Kagome. "ugh…" Kagome looks around , " where am I ..who are you?" Kagome is scared, but doesn't want to show it.

The female mrunka steps up to Kagome, right next to her face and says, " We are the mrunka's and you better shut up before we eat you for dinner cuz we usually don't spare anyone, but you will be our bait." The female mrunka smiles devilishly and grabs kagome's head and pulls it back hard and smells her neck. She turns to the two other mrunka's, " yup, she's with that Sesshomaru guy."

She looks down and sees Kagome's swollen abdomen and smells it as well. " Her stomach is drenched in Sesshomaru's scent. Sesshomaru will definitely die today, as well as this puny girl. I never suspected a demon like Sesshomaru to fall in love with a human. Ah, I don't care cuz she'll be our supper and Sesshomaru our dinner.." The female mrunka cackles. "I'm going to get some water, you two, keep an eye on that girl." With one last glance back, the female mrunka leaves.

The two male mrunka's creep up to the girl and whisper something to each other while Kagome is staring at them with curiousity.

"Hey, what are you whispering over there?"

The 1 horned mrunka walks calmly to Kagome and devilishly whispers into her ear, "You're the sexiest miko I have ever seen and I won't let you be eaten before I fuck you to my satisfaction." He cackles while the other male mrunka adds his two cents saying, " And I'm next after him." They elbow each other and laugh histerically, while eyeing Kagome with lust.

Kagome watches the mrunka's with fright. _What am I to do now? I have no way of escaping. These mrunka's may be laughing but I can tell they're serious. I hope Sesshomaru will save me…Wait…I'm trying to run away from him…having him find me would kill him and I don't want to be with him…but he's my only way out of here._

The male mrunka's are drooling and their hands are twitching to eat her and fuck her when one of them says, " To hell with it" and lunges at Kagome. Kagome screams as the mrunka with the one horn is charging at her with bloodshot eyes, sharp claws and a crazy grin. Kagome is struggling to free herself from her hold but the vines are cutting into her skin, shedding blood.

The mrunka is approaching at an alarming rate

"Damn it" Sesshomaru sniffs the forest but can't get a trace of her until he hears a scream and the smell of blood…Kagome's blood. _They better not have hurt her or their heads will be chopped off instantly._

Sesshomaru dashes towards the cave.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------

The mrunka is only 2 feet away from screaming Kagome when he uses his claw to rip off Kagome's shirt, reveiling only a pink lacy bra. The mrunka stops to turn around and ask his brother, " What the hell is this contrapation?" to which the other mrunka shrugs and leans onto the wall, knowing that if he joined his brother, he'd be killed for taking what he now owns.

"Ah..what the hell" and the mrunka rips of Kagome's bra with his claw, leaving a dark red claw marks from her collarbone to the bottom of her ribcage. Kagome screams in pain with salty tears falling from her face. The mrunka starts sqeezing and feeling Kagome's breasts when Sesshomaru runs through with his claws pointed and full of venom and cuts through his throat. The one horned mrunka collapses with his hands around his throat, shocked and gasping for breath. The two horned mrunka prepares for battle and Sesshomaru turns around to see Kagome naked from the waist up.

Kagome turns red turns her head left so as not to face Sesshomaru's burning glare. He's glaring at Kagome and seeing her turn red. He lifts his hand and gently touches her dark red, jagged cut across her chest. Kagome winces in pain. With this, he lifts his finger off of her. He turns around and sees the two horned mrunka with his extended claws and a female mrunka now standing next to him with water spilled everywhere with nothing but a dark pink armored skirt with matching armored bra top, 3 roses and a dark pink necklace with a rose in the center.

Sesshomaru smirks. _This'll be easy. That other mrunka was killed with no effort at all..These two will take only two seconds. _ With that, Sesshomaru uses his deadly whip to slaughter the mrunkas but the female mrunka tosses a rose to the male mrunka who twirls it around in his hand and tosses it into the air, creating a shield around them. The whip hit the shield but no damage was done. The mrunka's smirked and started laughing.

"Sesshomaru, you're no match for us. We can easily defeat you"

The two horned green mrunka stuck his hand up into the air and the rose fell into his palm. The female mrunka said, " Now it's my turn" and took her rose, and pull of the petals, making them as huge as pillows and razor sharp, then throwing them at lightning speed at Sesshomaru, who dodged every single one while Kagome screamed.

"Eh" Sesshomaru didn't even break a sweat " Now you two must DIE" Sesshomaru removed his Tokijin and held it casually in his right hand . meanwhile, the female mrunka tossed the last rose to the one horned mrunka who was lying on the floor, clutching his throat. He took off 4 petals and placed them on his throat, causing them to glow red and then blacken and fall to the ground, leaving his throat fully healed.

Kagome calmed down, knowing that her screams wouldn't help while her wound throbbed with pain. The one-horned mrunka smirked and ran to join the other mrunka's in a fight.

Kagome thought, _I never thought that ugly monster would use beautiful flowers as their weapons. It seems so strange because why would they use flowers when they could use nunchucks or daggers or something more..powerful. It all seems so strange._

Sesshomaru instantly glided toward the mrunkas with his Tokijin to kill them once and for all but the 2 horned mrunka countered by throwing the rose once again into the air, making a shield. _Damn it _ Sesshomaru thought to himself without changing his expression. Sesshomaru stepped back, _ when they release that shield, I'll attack them._ A split second later, the shield was released so as not to use up the rose's energy which gave Sesshomaru the perfect time to attack. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru raised his Tokijin to strike the three mrunkas but at the same time the female mrunka sensed what was about to happen so she twisted her heart shaped pendant clockwise, releasing a bright red light. Sesshomaru and Kagome had to look away or they'd be blinded. When the light faded, they both saw that all three mrunkas were gone and there was no scent of them.

Sesshomaru slowly put his Tokijin back into its sheath while Kagome looked on. Then he turned around and stared Kagome in the eyes while slowly approaching.

Kagome blushed a beat red and turned her head slightly to the right so he might not notice but when he was mere inches from her, Sesshomaru used one finger to gently turn her head to face him and lifted her chin ever so slightly. Kagome looked in his eyes worriedly. _ He's surely going to kill me. I'm the one who got him into this mess and this is his chance to kill me once and for all. _ Kagome then looked down, unable to look him in the face. But his face wasn't focused on her face anymore, but instead, he was examining her wound.

Kagome turned beat red knowing she was exposed to him but she replied, " It's –It's not that bad. I can probably heal in 1-2 weeks if I put on some medication and bandages." Sesshomaru still didn't reply because his gaze went from her wound to the small bulge on her abdomen. His hand was itching to touch her belly when Kagome burst out, " Go ahead, I don't mind," knowing what he was thinking do to that fact his hand was outstretched toward her belly. Sesshomaru relaxed a little and placed his hand on her abdomen where he felt slight movement within her. He then sniffed her belly and replied, " It's a girl and boy"

Kagome's face paled instantly. "You..you mean I'm having twins?" with her voice becoming squeaky at the twins part.


End file.
